thelostworldsfandomcom-20200214-history
Spells
Daze ''' Enchantment Cantrip Casting Time: 1 action Range: 60 ft. Components: V, S Duration: 1 round Overwhelming the mind for but a moment with a surge of emotion, one target creature must make a Wisdom saving throw or be incapacitated for the duration. (Patented by A. E. V. Vanytaur, esquire). '''Grave Gas Necromancy Cantrip Casting Time: 1 action Range: 60 ft. Components: V, S Duration: 1 minute, concentration Foul vapors rise from the earth, reeking of death, at a point within range and expand to fill a 5 foot area. Those affected must make a Constitution saving throw or become Poisoned for the duration. Crystal Shards Conjuration Cantrip Casting Time: 1 action Range: 60 ft. Components: V, S Duration: 1 minute, concentration Crystals appear and shatter at a point within range and shatter apart, covering a 10 foot radius area which becomes difficult terrain for the duration. (Patented by A. E. V. Vanytaur, esquire). Cheater's Eye Divination Cantrip Range: Self Components: S Duration: 1 minute, concentration For the duration, the caster is able to foretell in advance the next act of random chance they see, knowing how dice will land, whether a card hand will win, and so forth. This only pertains to how chance interplays with inanimate objects, however, and will not answer as to how a deliberate act of will, such as any action taken by a creature, will unfold. Abjuration Stoneskin (Houseruling) This spell no longer requires 100 GP of diamond dust. Instead, it requires a 100-gp diamond statuette that is not consumed by the casting. Enchantment Dizziness Bard, Wizard 1st Level Enchantment Casting Time: 1 action Range: 60 ft. Components: V, S Duration: Concentration, up to 1 minute A single target within range must make a Wisdom saving throw or be affected as follows: Each turn, the creature may only take a single action or move, not both, and after any movement they must make a Dexterity save or fall prone. They may attempt a new Wisdom save at the end of each turn to end the effect. (Patented by A. E. V. Vanytaur, esquire). Elation Bard, Cleric, Wizard 3rd-level Enchantment Casting Time: 1 action Range: 30 ft. Components: V, S Duration: Concentration, up to 1 minute All allies within range are filled with energy, granting them +5 ft. to speed, +1 attack and damage with weapon attacks, and allows them to ignore the effect of a single level of exhaustion for the duration. (Patented by A. E. V. Vanytaur, esquire). Inflict Desire Bard, Warlock 1st-level enchantment (ritual) Casting Time: 1 action Range: Touch Components: V, S, M (A small heart-shaped candy) Duration: Concentration, up to 1 minute. Make a melee spell attack against a creature you can reach. On a hit, the target takes 1d4 psychic damage, as their mind and body are briefly overwhelmed by urges of arousal. While this spell remains in effect, the subject continues to take 1d4 psychic damage every round at the start of the casters turn, and has disadvantage with all attacks and ability checks they make as well as disadvantage with saving throws to maintain concentration. The subject can choose to end the effects of this spell at any time by using a reaction to make a Constitution saving throw against the spell. If you succeed the spell ends and leaves the subject prone. On a failure, the spells effects continue. This spell does not affect creatures with no libido, and does not do damage to a target at 0 hit points. When performed as a ritual, it can only be done to an incapacitated, paralyzed, willing, or otherwise helpless target, but the duration increases to one day, and orgasm does not interrupt the effects, but does allow the creature to spend 1 or more hit dice to recover. At Higher Levels. When you cast this spell using a spell slot of 2nd level or higher, the damage increases by 1d4 for each slot level above 1st. Maddening Lust Bard, Druid, Sorcerer, Warlock 2nd-level enchantment Casting Time: 1 action Range: 120 ft. Components: V, S, M (A large pearl). Duration: 1 minute One humanoid of your choice that you can see within range must succeed on a Wisdom saving throw or become charmed by you for the duration. While the target is charmed in this way, their eyes glow pink, and their hips constantly gyrate in the direction of their lust. They are helplessly aroused by a creature or certain sexually attractive objects other than itself that you mentally choose. If they begin their turn in reach of this creature or object, they must use their action and bonus action that round to attempt to grapple the target, and then frot themselves against it. The subject takes 2d4 psychic damage every round they successfully frot against the target of their affections, orgasming any round they take maximum damage. Mindbending Sorcerer, Wizard 3rd Level Enchantment Casting Time: 1 action Range: 60 ft. Component: V, S, M (A spoon) Duration - Concentration, up to 1 minute A single target within range must make a Wisdom saving throw or be affected. Any affected creature attempting to cast a spell must make a concentration check against your spell save DC, or the spell automatically fails and any slot used is lost. (Patented by A. E. V. Vanytaur, esquire). Necromancy Exsanguinate Wizard 5th-level necromancy Casting Time: 1 action Range: 120 feet Components: V, S, M (a sacrificial dagger) Duration: Instantaneous You drain vital fluids from a creature of your choice that you can see within range. The target must make a Constitution saving throw, taking 8d8 necrotic damage on a failed save, or half as much damage on a successful one. This spell has no effect on undead or constructs. A creature that fails its save against this spell gains one level of exhaustion, to a maximum of three. At higher levels. When you cast this spell using a spell slot of 6th level or higher, the damage increases by 1d8 for each slot level above 5th. Summon Undead Wizard 3rd-level Necromancy Casting Time: 1 action Range: 60 feet Components: V, S Duration: Concentration, up to 1 hour You summon shambling undead appear in unoccupied spaces that you can see within range. Choose one of the following options for what appears: -One undead of challenge rating 2 or lower -Two undead of challenge rating 1 or lower -Four undead of challenge rating 1/2 or lower -Eight undead of challenge rating 1/4 or lower The summoned undead are friendly to you and your companions. Roll initiative for the summoned creatures as a group, which has its own turns. They obey any verbal commands that you issue to them (no action required by you). If you don’t issue any commands to them, they defend themselves from hostile creatures, but otherwise take no actions. The DM has the creatures’ statistics. At Higher Levels. When you cast this spell using certain higher-level spell slots, you choose one of the summoning options above, and more creatures appear: twice as many with a 5th-level slot, three times as many with a 7th-level slot, and four times as many with a 9th-level slot Transmutation Evard's Menacing Tentacles Warlock, Wizard 3rd-level Transmutation Casting Time: 1 action Components: V, S, M (Material Component: A piece of octopus, squid, or carrion crawler tentacle) Casting Time: 1 standard action Range: Self Duration: Concentration, up to 1 minute Two black tentacles sprout from your shoulder blades and arch over your shoulders. The tentacles have 10-foot reach and are animate. Each round as a bonus action, starting on the turn when you cast the spell, you can direct each tentacle to attack one opponent within reach. The tentacles use your proficiency bonus and spellcasting ability score for their attack bonus, and each deals bludgeoning damage equal to 1d8 + spellcasting ability modifier modifier. The tentacles threaten the area within their reach, though you still may only make your normal number of opportunity attacks. The tentacles also grant you advantage on Strength (Athletics) checks to climb. At Higher Levels. When casting this spell with a spell slot of 5th level or higher, you gain one additional tentacle for every two slot levels above the 3rd.